Total Drama Cruise
by xXSugaryXx
Summary: This is what would happen if I hosted a Total Drama season, except that in the story it's hosted by Blaineley. Hope you enjoy! Canon characters belong to Teletoon and Fresh TV, OC characters belong to me. Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and Teletoon.
1. Chapter 1

On a cruise ship on the ocean, a blonde woman wearing a red dress with a microphone is standing on the deck.

'Hello, viewers! Yep, it's me, Blaineley O'Halloran! This summer I'll be hosting yet another season of Total Drama, and this time on a Cruise ship!' As Blaineley spoke, the camera zoomed out to show the ship.

'Why isn't Chris here, you ask? He's retired or some other junk. Who cares about him anyway? Now, let's meet this season's contestants. They are Courtney, Cody, Noah, Heather, Duncan, Alejandro, Justin, Lindsay, Bridgette, Sierra, Trent and Gwen!'

One by one, the contestants stepped off the shore and onto the boat.

'And that's not all! We have a few new contestants too... Meet Scarlett, Blake, Josh, Alex, Kara, Alice, Marco, Zariah, Aaron, Ashlee, Violet and Jake!'

The twelve new contestants stood next to the older ones. Alejandro greeted them, and Ashlee waved flirtily back. Heather glared at her.

'Off we go!' Blaineley continued, leading them below deck.

'First up, we have the cabins,' Blaineley motioned to a collection of doors along the hallway. 'It's three to a cabin. Check 'em out! And remember, boys and girls are split,' she winked.

Violet walked calmly towards the first room, as if she didn't expect anyone else to want it. She was correct. Ashlee ran along behind her, clumsily dropping the large bags she was holding. Violet glared at her.

'Be careful with those!' she said, and Ashlee nodded. Violet sat on one of the beds, one on the left. Ashlee threw Violet's bags over, and put her own on the bed next to hers. Zariah padded in after them and took the other bed.

Trent shuffled over to Gwen. 'Hi...' he murmured.

'Um, hey Trent,' she replied.

'I was thinking, how come we're doing another season anyway?'

Gwen shrugged.

'Oh, okay, if you don't want to talk to me then I guess I should be going,' Trent said sadly, and moved away, walking on his own. Gwen sighed.

'I want _this _cabin!' Courtney yelled, pointing to the middle cabin. Duncan rolled his eyes.

'I doubt anyone could live with her,' he muttered.

'I'll go with you!' said Kara.

'Perfect,' Courtney went into the cabin with her. Bridgette ran after them.

'Right, men, we shall share a cabin,' Alejandro said, leading Josh and Blake into a cabin.

Duncan grinned. 'Why not have Cody and Noah together in a cabin?' he joked.

Noah rolled his eyes. 'Yeah. And why not have Courtney and Duncan together in a cabin?'

Duncan stopped, and scowled at him.

'No thanks anyway guys, um, Sierra said she'll pick for me,' Cody said, glancing at the tall purple-haired girl clutching his leg.

'Don't you _dare _go with Duncan, my baby,' Sierra squealed.

Cody shrugged. 'Who then?'

Sierra pointed at the group of boys and glanced at Cody.

'Any of them. Just make sure they're nice first!' she smiled, and bounded away.

Cody raised an eyebrow and walked over to the other guys.

'Um, anyone here wanna share a cabin?'

'No thanks bro,' said Justin, staring at a mirror. 'I only need myself.'

'I will,' said Jake.

'Yeah, why not,' agreed Trent.

Noah, Duncan, Justin, Alex, Marco and Aaron glanced at each other.

They were the only guys remaining without a cabin. Marco decided to take the role as leader.

'All right,' he said in his Spanish accent. 'Alex and Noah, come with me.'

The boys shrugged and followed. Duncan, Justin and Aaron were together in a cabin. Duncan groaned.

'Why do I have to be with pretty-boy here?'

'Hey!' Justin frowned. 'That's offensive! I'm not pretty, I'm handsome.'

The girls remaining were Sierra, Alice, Gwen, Scarlett, Lindsay and Heather.

'Ooh, ooh, I'll be with purple girl!' Lindsay cried, jumping over to Sierra. Alice padded over to her. 'You're really pretty!' she said. 'Wanna be in a cabin?'

Lindsay nodded. 'One plus one plus one is three, right?'

Sierra nodded.

Gwen groaned. 'And that means I'm with Heather.'

'And me,' Scarlett rolled her eyes.

'Hey, it's not easy for me either!' said Heather.

'It seems you're all in cabins! That means its team time. Sadly, I'm picking,' Blaineley winked. She pulled out a calculator.

'Okay, so eight of you in three teams. The first team is the Golden Suns. That will be Marco, Courtney, Noah, Kara, Bridgette, Justin, Aaron and Scarlett. Next is the Silver Clouds; Heather, Violet, Ashlee Gwen, Trent, Alejandro, Josh and Alex. Lastly, the Bronze Lightning is Zariah, Sierra, Alice, Lindsay, Blake, Duncan, Jake and Cody.'

Sierra squealed and hugged Cody. Heather muttered about being with Gwen. Courtney glanced at Marco.

Blaineley continued. 'And if you'll meet me up on the deck, I'll give you your first challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

'Are you serious? There's a challenge already?' Noah frowned.

'Yup!' Blaineley grinned.

'Since we're heading to...' she glanced at the map on the wall. 'Since we're heading to Italy, the challenge is: You've gotta climb the Leaning Tower Of Watch-ya-ma-call-it, dig through the spaghetti plates and find either a piece of paper, or a parachute. It's best if you find both.

When you've found a bit of paper, get down as fast as you can – if you don't have a parachute, I guess you're climbing back down. The winner is the team with the most bits of paper.'

Marco laughed. 'Easy! I have Italian blood, you know.' Alejandro raised an eyebrow.

Blaineley glared at them. 'Okay, we're coming into the shore... Go!'

Everyone scrambled off of the boat, Sierra even landed in the water, swimming over to land. Violet was first to the tower. She glanced at the tower, and immediately came climbing up. Ashlee was close behind, with Josh, Marco, Courtney and Aaron trailing below.

'You are a very pretty girl, as well as agile, you know,' Marco flirted with Courtney. She blushed.

'Oh, um, thank you,' she continued climbing.

Violet hit the top first; she raced over to a plate, and began digging through the spaghetti. She immediately found a parachute and threw it on her back.

Ashlee and Josh weren't far behind. They both made it to the top at the same time, and hurried to separate dishes. Marco made it up, and helped Courtney up. She blushed.

'This has happened before with Alejandro, I'm not falling for it again,' she muttered under her breath. 'Maybe I could play him...' She headed for a plate.

The other contestants slowly made their way up. Marco was the first to find a piece of the paper, while Courtney found another parachute.

'Come, share it with me,' she flirted with Marco. He smiled.

'Of course. Let our team win the challenge.' They jumped off the edge of the tower, the parachute shared between them. Violet wasn't far behind. Turning around Courtney could see Josh, Sierra, Ashlee, and several others hurrying to climb down the tower. She tripped as they landed. Marco took her hand and they raced towards Blaineley.

'We got it!' Courtney panted.

Blaineley yelled into a megaphone; 'We have a winner! Everyone, you can come down now!'

Violet scowled as she hit the ground. Kara and Bridgette came over to cheer for Courtney and Marco.

'Everyone, follow me onto the boat again,' Blaineley said, walking to the cruise ship.

'Alright. Since Courtney and Marco won, you two pick a team other than yours to be safe.'

Courtney thought for a moment. 'The Bronze Lightning,' she said. She hadn't consulted Marco, but she knew he agreed by his small nod.

'Okay, Silver Clouds, meet me on the poop deck at eight O'clock sharp tonight.'

Josh thought for a moment. Who should he vote for? Eventually he wrote a name down and padded out by the rest of his team. Blaineley fiddled with the votes.

'If you receive a boat, then you are safe,' she said. 'Trent. Gwen. Ashlee. Josh. Alex. Violet.' One by one they received a little golden boat. Or so, a wooden boat with golden foil wrapped around it. 'There is one boat remaining. The last person safe is... Alejandro.'

'WHAT?' Heather yelled. 'I haven't even _done anything this season_! And yet, you get me out _first_? Whatever, I'm glad to go,' she rolled her eyes. She padded over to the bow. 'So long, suckers!' Heather laughed, and dived off of the boat.

'Glad to see her gone,' Blaineley muttered. 'Now, go to your cabins so I can get some beauty sleep.'

'So, like, who do you like?' Alice asked Sierra, busy painting Lindsay's perfect nails.

'Cody!' as Sierra squealed her hair un plaited a bit.

'Oh, em, gee! I like that boy in our team. What's his name? You know the one with brown hair?'

'You mean Jake?' Sierra tilted her head.

'Yeah, that's the one! Who do you like Lindsay?'

'I like Tyler! He's not here though. He was in last season, I think.'

Sierra nodded.

'Linds, I need to get some beauty sleep,' Alice yawned. She pulled back her long blonde hair. 'Good night girls!'

''Night Alice,' Lindsay said, blowing on her wet nails. Sierra re plaited her hair and settled into bed. She wondered what tomorrow's challenge would be...


	3. Chapter 3

Alice was having a terrible dream; one of bad hair days and broken high heels. She woke up to escape it. And she saw Sierra was gone.

'Cody!' Sierra whisper-yelled through the cabin window. 'Cody!'

'Wha...?' he sleepily sat up. 'Sierra! Go b-back to your ca-cabin!' Cody shivered. This summer night was cold.

Sierra began to climb through the window. Lucky Jake and Trent were still asleep!

'Codeeeeeeeeeeeeey!'

'Sierra, it's like 3am. Go back to sleep.'

'Ok!' Sierra said, and curled up on the foot of his bed. Cody groaned.

'In _your _cabin, not mine!' he tried to say, but she was already fast asleep.

Alice frowned. Was Sierra like going to the bathroom or something? She shook the thought off and went back to sleep.

'Everyone up, now!' Alex awoke to the sound of Blaineley's voice.

'What now?' he muttered. Marco got swiftly out of bed and walked outside. Noah sleepily followed, with Alex behind. They saw Blaineley standing in her trademark red dress, also with a megaphone. The other contestants were mostly in their pajamas, apart from Alejandro and Gwen.

'It's 4am!' Courtney yelled. Marco was standing next to her.

'I know. It is outrageous, isn't it?' he said. Courtney glanced at him in confusion.

'Well, too bad, suckers!' Blaineley said. 'We're almost there, so reset your alarm clocks!'

'Almost where, exactly?' Gwen asked. Blaineley glanced at the map.

'New-Zee-ah-land. New Zealand. Yeah.'

'Why not Old Zealand?' joked Blake. Zariah giggled.

'So what's the dumb challenge?' Duncan said.

'Okay, you gotta run into the dark forest, and find a stuffed kiwi. Yeah, stuffed. 'Cause those real things are expensive. The team to find the most wins. Oh, and they look like this.' Blaineley held up a bit of paper. It had on it a brown bird with a long yellow beak and claws. It was sitting on a rather large egg, and underneath, in large text it read "KIWI".

'Ah. Kiwi's are flightless mammals which live on-'

'The ground, foraging for worms, fruit, seeds, insects, and even fish. They live in small-'

'Dens underground-'

'Shut up!' Blaineley cut off Courtney and Marco's little explanation. They smiled.

'Sorry that we know more than you, Blaineley,' Courtney laughed. She noticed the others were staring at them. They had probably thought a kiwi was a fruit, not a flightless bird native to New Zealand.

'Okay, now hurry up and go find a kiwi. I need some food. Oh, and there's only five to find!' Blaineley added, walking back to her luxurious cabin.

'I've gotta win this challenge,' Violet muttered, walking around the trees. Ashlee was crawling on her hands and knees, poking into little holes.

'Found one!' she suddenly shrieked.

'Shut up!' Violet glared at her, snatching the stuffed animal from her and tucking it into her satchel. Unseen to her, Sierra swung down from a tree and pulled the kiwi out from her bag. Ashlee and Violet didn't notice.

'Courtney!' Marco shouted. She turned around to face him. 'I've found one!'

'Oh!' Courtney ran over to him. 'Shall we look for more?'

He nodded.

'Yo Gwen, I got one,' Duncan said.

'Great!' she replied, walking over to him. Trent glared at the couple and nodded at Sierra. She climbed down the tree, grabbed it, and threw it to Trent.

'Hey!' Gwen cried. Sierra blew a raspberry. 'Boyfriend kisser!'

She obviously hadn't gone off what happened last season. Gwen sighed.

Aaron smiled at Lindsay.

'You're really pretty, you know.'

'Oh em gee, thanks! I'm Lindsay.'

'Hey, Lindsay! I'm Aaron.'

Lindsay smiled.

'Do you want to look for it together?'

Lindsay nodded.

'Sorry Tyler,' she whispered.

Courtney and Marco had two kiwis, Sierra had one, Trent had one, and Bridgette had one. They all rushed to Blaineley, who counted them up.

'Alright, guys. It seems we have...' she began to count. 'We have three from The Golden Suns, one from The Silver Clouds and one from The Bronze Lightning. The Golden Suns have won again!'

Courtney cheered. Marco smiled at her.

'Well done, Courtney. You truly deserved to win.'

She blushed.

'Guys, you know the drill. Pick another team to keep safe,' Blaineley said.

Courtney glanced at Marco.

'You choose,' he said. Courtney smiled.

'I'll let the Bronze Lightning safe again.'

The two teams cheered, while the Silver Clouds groaned and muttered.

'I'll meet you seven on the poop deck tonight,' Blaineley said, before going below deck.

'The votes are counted!' Blaineley announced. 'We have two for Violet, one for Ashlee, one for Alejandro, and three for Trent.'

'Sorry,' whispered Gwen. Trent rolled his eyes.

'No you're not. I'm glad to get out of here anyway. Bye,' he said, before jumping off the edge off the boat.

'That's tonight's elimination! See you tomorrow, viewers!' Blaineley winked, before heading back to her cabin.

Courtney woke to a tapping on the window. She yawned and sat up. She walked over to the window, and pulled the curtains apart. Standing outside, throwing stones at her window was Marco.

'Marco!' Courtney whispered in disbelief.

'Courtney,' he began. 'I cannot stay away from you for long.'

Courtney blushed. 'Wh-what do you mean?' she stammered.

'I mean I am in love.'

Courtney felt her face grow bright red. She quickly glanced around, making sure Bridgette and Kara were still asleep. They were.

'We can't do anything now,' Courtney replied. 'It's one in the morning!'

'My Courtney, we can do anything any time.'

Courtney smiled, and sat on the window sill.

'Come with me,' he said, and Courtney jumped down next to him on the deck. What she didn't see was that Kara was actually awake, and staring out the window...


	4. Chapter 4

'Courtney!' cried Bridgette. 'It's 8am! That's like the first time you've ever slept in!'

Courtney sat up quickly. '_WHAT_? Why didn't you wake me earlier?' she yelled.

Kara flinched. 'Blaineley only woke us up now. Court, are you sure you got enough sleep...?'

Courtney shrugged. Then she blushed, remembering. 'Nothing that I know of.'

Kara raised an eyebrow, but ignored her. 'Come on. We have to get ready for the next challenge.' They went outside to see everyone else. Blaineley was standing in her usual place.

'Surprise, people! Today there's no challenge!' Everyone cheered at her announcement. Courtney glanced at Marco and blushed.

'So go do whatever you want. There's a whole boat to explore!'

'There must be some sort of catch,' said Blake. Zariah walked over to him. 'Who cares? No challenge means no elimination,' she smiled. Blake glanced at her.

'Hey Zariah!'

'Hi Blake.'

'I was wondering...'

'Yeah?'

'If you wanted to go out some time?'

'Of course!'

'Great!' Blake laughed.

Kara ran over to Bridgette. 'I know something I shouldn't...' she whispered. Bridgette's eyes widened.

'What is it?'

Kara took a deep breath.

'Courtney's seeing Marco.'

Bridgette gasped, and dropped the pillow she was holding.

'Oh come on, it was quite obvious,' Kara said.

'Yeah, but-'

'Promise you won't tell? Courtney doesn't know that I know.' Bridgette nodded and pressed a finger to her lips, to signify quietness.

'Guys,' Blaineley began. 'I know I said there would be no challenge, but I didn't say that there's no elimination!'

They all groaned and muttered in annoyance.

Whoever guesses the correct answer to the question three times out of five is the winner! The first question is: What is the capital of Greenland?'

'Nuuk,' Marco calmly replied. Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Violet narrowed her eyes. She needed her team to win this.

'Alright, one point for the Golden Suns. Next question: Where has the hottest temperature ever been recorded?'

'Death Valley,' said Marco.

'Incorrect. Anyone else?' Blaineley replied.

Violet thought rapidly. 'Libya!' she cried, yelling out the first name that came to her head.

'Correct. One point Golden Suns, one point Silver Clouds. Next question: What is the hottest temperature ever recorded?'

'Fifty seven point seven degrees Celsius,' Courtney replied.

'That is correct.'

'Well done, Courtney,' said Marco. Kara narrowed her eyes at them.

'Fourth question: What was the original name of the kiwifruit?'

Violet knew this one easily. 'Chinese gooseberry.'

'Correct. It's now two to two. Next team to get it correct wins! Ok, question five: What's the capital of Florida?'

'Tallahassee.' The others stared at Violet. 'What? I do have Floridian blood,' she smirked at Marco.

'Okay, we have a winner! Well done The Silver Clouds. However, this time two people are getting voted off, one from each losing team,' Blaineley grinned. 'See you tonight!'

'The votes are in. On The Golden Suns, the following are safe. Aaron. Bridgette. Noah. Kara. Scarlett. Courtney. There are two remaining. One of you will be going home.'

Marco held his breath, Justin peered into a mirror.

'And the one staying is... Marco.'

'Huh? Oh, sorry, I was looking at myself. I'm out? Who cares, I have a modeling career to get back to anyway,' Justin said, before jumping off the edge off the deck.

'And for The Bronze Lightning the following are safe. Lindsay. Alice. Sierra. Cody. Blake. Zariah. It's either Duncan or Jake. And the one staying is... Duncan. Sorry Jake. Who am I kidding, no I'm not!' Blaineley laughed.

'No!' Alice yelled. 'Not Jake! I voted for that Mohawk boy! Not him!' Alice bounded over and hugged Jake, who blushed. 'Don't let him go!

'It's the rules, Alice,' Blaineley rolled her eyes.

'But-but-'

'No buts. Off ya go, Jake!'

'Oh, um, bye Alice! See you at school, I guess,' Jake said, his face still red.

'Byeeeee!' Alice let go and waved as he jumped off the edge of the boat. She sat back down next to Lindsay and Sierra, who were still laughing from her outburst. For some reason, Josh looked a little crestfallen. But Alice either didn't notice, or didn't care.

'Go have a rest, people. I need my beauty sleep,' Blaineley yawned, before heading back to her luxury cabin. Everyone went to their rooms, except for Marco and Courtney. They sat on the edge off the boat.

'So...' Courtney began.

'Courtney, you must come to the finals with me!'

'Like, final three, or final five, or final what?'

'Whatever final you want,' he smiled. Courtney tilted her head.

'I'll try to make it, but I know there are people in my team who don't like me.'

'Like who?'

'Like, I don't know, like Aaron probably doesn't, and I know Scarlett doesn't.'

'But they don't matter. We can get rid of them easily. But first, we have to let the team win. Can you do that?'

Courtney nodded.

'Perfect. See you tomorrow, Court,' Marco waved goodbye, as he headed back to his cabin. Courtney sighed, and went back to hers.

Kara was waiting at the door.

'Where have you been?'

Courtney blushed. 'To the, uh, bathroom?'

'Sure... Listen Court, I know what you're up to.'

'You do?'

'I do. And I respect that love has no boundaries. But right now, you need to concentrate on the competition.'

Courtney nodded. 'Okay, I'll try.'

'Now go to sleep. We have another big day ahead of us tomorrow,' Kara said, before going to her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Cody sighed. He sort of wished Sierra was here, because, well, both of his Cabin Mates had already been voted off. He was quite lonely. What was Sierra doing anyway? What cabin was she in again? Cody frowned and sat up. Where was Gwen? Wasn't she with Heather and Scarlett? He immediately hoped Scarlett would be next voted off so that Gwen would be alone too. He checked the alarm clock on the table. 7:53. Blaineley would probably be getting them up at 8:00. He quickly lay down, trying to grasp seven more minutes of sleep.

Meanwhile, Violet was keeping Ashlee and Zariah awake.

'If you wanna come to the finals with me, then you have to agree to these rules.' Ashlee and Zariah listened eagerly to Violet. 'Number one: You help me do the challenges, but I don't have to help you. Number two: I can use any of your stuff at all times. Number three: You do _not _come to the cabin if I am not here.'

The girls were listening to every word, and nodding along.

'If you don't follow these rules, then I will be forced to kick you out of the alliance,' Violet continued. 'But if you do, I promise to take you to the finals.'

'Hey people! Get up now!' Blaineley yelled through the megaphone. Alex groaned as he got up, throwing on clothes.

'I need to get rid of people fast. We're only allowed, like, twenty three episodes or something. So it's another double elimination!'

'Where are we going this time?' asked Blake.

'Scotland!'

'That's so near my home!' Alice said. She seemed to have gotten over Jake's elimination quite quickly.

'Where are you from?' asked Josh.

'England,' she replied proudly.

'Cool,' Josh said.

'The challenge: Eat traditional Scottish foods.'

'Can't be that hard,' said Ashlee.

'Okay, be seated around the table,' Blaineley motioned to a large table surrounded by about twenty chairs. They sat.

'Chef, bring out the food please.' A woman wearing a hairnet and dirty apron brought out dishes with what looked like giant meatball sausages on it.

'Meatballs?' Gwen asked.

'Nope. Haggis!'

Scarlett nearly squealed. 'That's like, sheep's heart, liver, lungs and stomach!'

Alice's eyes widened.

'Easy peasy,' said Violet, leaning back on her chair. Courtney glanced at her strangely.

'Eat!' Blaineley announced, and they began to chew the Haggis. Ashlee threw up immediately, and Bridgette wouldn't eat it at all, as it was sheep's meat. Duncan finished first.

'Done!' he cried.

'Nice to know. Your whole team has to finish before you win,' Blaineley rolled her eyes. Josh, Alex and Alejandro were the next to finish, and then Alice. Then Violet, Gwen, and Ashlee finished.

'Done!' The Silver Clouds chorused. Courtney groaned, and spat out what she was eating.

'Stop! We have a winner!' Blaineley announced. The Silver Clouds cheered, and Ashlee threw up.

'I'll see you thirteen tonight,' Blaineley winked. 'Oh, and by the way, tomorrow's challenge has a prize!'

'And these are the votes for The Golden Suns,' Blaineley read out. 'Courtney,'

Courtney gasped as her name was called.

'Aaron. Bridgette. Aaron. Marco. Courtney. Aaron. Aaron, you have been eliminated.'

He shrugged.

'I don't know why I even signed up! This was a stupid thing.'

Blaineley pushed him off of the boat.

Courtney noticed Gwen hiding behind the door...

'These are the votes for The Bronze Lightning: Duncan. Blake. Sierra. Duncan. Sierra. Duncan. Duncan, you have been eliminated.'

He noticed Gwen behind the door.

'I'll wait for you babe,' he smiled, and Gwen blushed. Courtney rolled her eyes, and ran up to Duncan. She pushed him off the boat.

'Can't exactly wait for her now, can you!' she laughed.

Cody sighed. He was still all alone in his cabin. At least Duncan was gone, though.

Kara hid behind the door frame. She crept up to Marco.

'Marco!' she whispered. He jumped and turn around.

'Sí?'

'Marco, Courtney already has a boyfriend, you realize?' His eyes widened at her sentence.

'Qué? She does not... Does she?'

Kara held her breath, and then nodded. Marco narrowed his eyes.

'I do not care. I can win my own game,' he said curtly. Kara sighed. 'I was just making sure you knew,' she said, before heading back to her cabin. Courtney and Bridgette were fast asleep.

Scarlett thought. A reward tomorrow? But Blaineley wasn't that kind... there was some sort of catch, most likely. Scarlett eventually fell asleep, her mind still swarming with thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Blake shivered. Why was it so cold all of a sudden? It was like they were in the Arctic!

'Attention contestants!' Blaineley yelled through the megaphone. 'We are now stopping in Iceland! Lucky for you, this area is abandoned.'

Blake rolled his eyes. Of course it was cold. It was the middle of winter in Iceland! Glancing outside, the ground was a white blanket. He saw Zariah curled up on the seat nearby and he sighed.

'Iceland?' cried Scarlett, flicking her red curls away from her face.

'Obviously,' replied Violet, filing her nails. She stopped. 'So what's the challenge, Miss O'Halloran?'

Blaineley glared at her. 'All of you out. Now. New challenge.'

They all walked out, hugging themselves to protect them from the cold.

'Am I the only one who brought winter clothes?' asked Ashlee, feeling smart.

'Yep,' chorused the others, apart from Violet, who also had warmer clothing.

'The challenge is,' Blaineley began, walking backwards to the ship. 'Survive here for three days!' she ran to the boat, and slammed the door shut.

'I'll be sleeping here. If you give up, then just come to the boat... just not my cabin. Last person who hasn't given up wins the challenge for their team!' Blaineley laughed evilly.

'See you tomorrow, losers!'

Everyone groaned and muttered. Surviving in the freezing cold with no food?

'I am a _WARRIOR_!' yelled Kara, tying a scarf around her head like a headband. She picked up a handful of snow and wiped it across her face. Surprisingly, it stuck. Marco laughed, and Courtney glared at her.

'Hey Marco, wanna help me win?' Courtney asked sweetly.

'Uh, n-no... I'm good...' he stammered. Courtney narrowed her eyes.

'What do you mean, "No"?' she yelled. Marco backed away.

Kara grinned at the tension she had created. She glanced around, and saw something grey in the snow. Picking it up, she noticed it was a sort of spear.

She also saw a black thing in the distance. Kara swiftly crept up on it, discovering it was a little penguin, and threw the spear right into it. She picked it up, and saw that the now-dead penguin was sitting/standing on an egg, but Kara felt no sympathy. It was only a puny animal, after all. She tucked it into her satchel to share with her teammates later.

As Kara walked back to the others she saw the looks of disgust and horror on their faces, especially Bridgette's.

'How could you do that!' she shrieked.

'What else do you expect me to eat?' Kara shrugged.

'Um, nothing!' Bridgette cried.

'Whatever. I'm not losing another challenge.'

Courtney was still yelling at Marco. Cody was being followed around by Sierra. Violet, Ashlee, Zariah and Blake were doing nothing. Noah was reading a book. Lindsay was talking to Alice. Alejandro was saying something to Josh. Alex was sitting, using a pencil as drum sticks, and the ground as drums. Gwen sat on the snow drawing in her sketchbook, and Scarlett was brushing her curls.

Cody shooed Sierra away and sat next to Gwen.

'What're you drawing?' he asked.

'Go away, Cody,' she sighed, closing her book.

'You know, I think you should've been nicer to Trent. You should actually be nicer to everyone,' Cody added.

'I can't!'

'You can. Trent deserves it. Duncan doesn't.'

'I know, Cody.'

'CODY. IT'S TIME TO GO,' yelled Sierra, dragging him away.

Kara sat next to Noah.

'Want some penguin?' she asked friendlily.

'Um, no thanks. I'm good,' he replied, not looking up.

'Are you sure?'

'I'm sure.'

'Okay then, more for me!' Kara bounded away, in search of sticks for a fire.

It was a short day, and nightfall was coming quickly. Kara stopped her search and buried the sticks she had found. She swiftly dug a hole in the snow, making a little kind of cave. She glanced around and saw Noah shivering.

'I have a, um, a cave-y thing, if you're cold,' Kara said.

'No, I'm fine,' he replied.

'Okay...' Kara replied, before curling up in her little cave with the penguin and sticks buried nearby.

Cody glanced at the boat from the hole where he and Sierra were sleeping. He could see Gwen, Scarlett, Blake, Josh, Zariah and Alex in there already. That meant only twelve remained...

Kara woke up to darkness. It was probably only 6am or around there. Glancing around, she noticed Courtney lying on the ground sleeping, a snow blanked over her. She seemed to be talking in her sleep. Marco was nearby. Kara growled. Her plan hadn't seemed to work. She needed Marco for herself and her only. Something came to her mind... What if she got Noah to go for Courtney? It would prove Courtney has a boyfriend, and Marco would be all hers...

Cody glanced at Sierra. He wanted to get in the boat, really only to be with Gwen. But of course, Sierra wouldn't allow it. Plus she was asleep, so he couldn't ask her. Cody sighed, and stood up. He brushed off the snow that had layered on his body and quietly padded towards the ship, careful not to wake Sierra.

Alice woke to a scream. She shivered, before realizing it was Sierra who had yelled. She looked to her side, where Lindsay was snoring soundly. Alice nudged her awake.

'Wh-wha?' Lindsay was still half-asleep.

'Sierra's crying,' Alice yawned, glancing at the purple haired girl.

'Why?'

'I don't know. Go ask her.'

'No, I'm fine,' Lindsay replied, before settling back to sleep.

Blaineley appeared on the bow of the boat.

'Still eleven out there!' she yelled through the megaphone.

'Good luck to Sierra, Alice, Lindsay, Kara, Marco, Courtney, Alejandro, Bridgette, Noah, Violet and Ashlee!'

Sierra glared at Blaineley, before bounding up to the boat. 'Cody!' she screeched.

'Violet!' Ashlee whispered. 'There's only ten of us left!'

Violet sat up. 'Less than that,' she motioned towards the boat. Bridgette and Noah were making their way back to the ship.

'Eight?' Ashlee frowned. 'That's not much at all...'

'Exactly,' Violet stood up. 'Which is how we're going to win this!'

'Huh?'

Violet sighed. 'Just follow my lead.'

She walked over to where Lindsay and Alice were sheltering.

'Listen, don't tell,' Violet began. 'But I've heard there's a hot tub and sauna inside the ship once you give up!'

Lindsay's eyes widened.

'Oh, em, gee! I _have _to get into that hot tub!' she cried, before racing to the boat. Alice followed eagerly.

Violet grinned at Ashlee.

'Two down, four to go.'

Kara gathered her sticks and placed them in a messy pile on the snow. It wasn't watery, but rather thick snow, providing for an okay surface. She took out a match box she had been keeping from the cruise ship, and lit a match. She laid it on the sticks, creating a fire. Kara took another three longer sticks, and made them into some kind of bar. She carefully tied the penguin onto the top bar with some string, and turned it around slowly. At least she had food, unlike the other nine who were out here. Was it nine? There could've been only one other person left for all Kara knew, she was so far away from the boat.

_TO BE CONTINUED._


	7. Chapter 7

Violet saw Courtney standing under a fake tree, making patterns in the snow with a fake stick.

'I heard Marco's waiting for you in the ship,' she said softly. 'He wants to apologize.'

Courtney's eyes lit up.

'Really?' she exclaimed, before racing to the boat. Ashlee stared at Violet in amazement.

'How did you do that?'

'Simple,' Violet replied calmly. 'I know stuff. Anyway, we only have to pick off three more now... not including us, off course. That's Alejandro, Marco, and Kara. Easy.'

Ashlee nodded in excitement. She pointed in the distance. Marco was sitting on a tree stump. Violet smiled at Ashlee, and walked over to him.

'Courtney told me she was going to wait in the ship,' Violet glanced at him. 'She said she wanted to apologize to you.'

Marco looked up.

'She does? Oh, I must see! Gracias, Violet,' he added, before heading to the boat. Violet grinned at Ashlee.

'Two to go.'

Kara tore off a bit off her meal. It tasted strange – fatty and, well, not very pleasant. But at least it was food. The others probably had none! Kara yawned sleepily, although she had slept for at least eight hours.

She wondered who else was left in the challenge. Probably about five, including her. She left the rest of her food, and padded across the snow in search of the others. She suddenly heard Blaineley's loud voice:

'There are three remaining! Well done to Kara, Ashlee and Violet! The Bronze Lightning, your whole team is dead...' her voice trailed off, as Kara stared in surprise at where the sound had come from. Final three already? She suddenly had a burst of confidence. She could win this. She could actually _win_ this!

Ashlee glanced at Violet.

'Just Kara left?'

'I guess we don't need to get Alejandro off then. One girl left...'

The pair walked through the trees, wondering how they would get Kara out. Suddenly they heard a rustling in the leaves. Ashlee jumped.

'Probably just a bird...' she muttered. She swiftly swivelled around as a twig cracked. Nothing was there.

'Violet...' she whispered, scared.

'What!' Violet growled. An evil laugh silenced them both.

'_You will not make it out alive unless you go now..._' came a deep voice. Ashlee shivered.

'V-Vi-Violet...' she stammered, before racing back to the boat.

'I know who you are, Kara,' Violet rolled her eyes.

'_I am not Kara... You shall pay for your confusion!'_

Violet took a step back. It certainly didn't sound like Kara...

A loud growl was heard from the trees. Two bright yellow eyes with red pupils showed up. Violet's eyes widened.

'Wh-who are y-you then?'

'_Not Kara._'

Violet dodged a giant paw that lashed out at her. The long claws were sharper than knives. Violet sprinted back to the boat, retreating as fast as she could. That was _definitely _not Kara.

Meanwhile, Kara was patting the mutant bunny and feeding it the last bits of penguin. She thanked it for her win.

'Alright, we got a winner!' Blaineley announced. 'Kara, get back here now, girl.

'Since you're our winner, pick one team to keep safe from elimination.'

Kara grinned evilly. 'Bronze Lightning.'

'Okay. Silver Clouds, meet me here tonight!'

"Ahem, what's our prize?' asked Noah.

'But of course! A complete night with warm showers, luxury bedding and a heated spa!'

Lindsay and Alice glared at Violet.

'And that's not all! You also get a free roasted dinner!'

The other two losing teams groaned, and The Golden Suns cheered.

'See ya tonight, Silver Clouds!'

'The votes are in. These are the votes. Alex. Josh. Violet. Josh. Alex. Alex. Sorry Alex. Who am I kidding, no I'm not! Get out of here!'

He rolled his eyes, and stepped off of the boat.

_This can't be happening! _Thought Violet. _We only have five people left on our team! Perhaps I can convince the other three to join my alliance..._

Violet sighed and flicked her hair over her shoulder. She was going to win this game, no matter what happened.


End file.
